The Goblet of Fire's Trap
by kopakanuvafan20
Summary: Rosalyn Evans, AKA Harry Potter, is pulled from Mahora Academy to Hogwarts and forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Negima, and Star Wars

* * *

Rose just finished making breakfast and setting it out. "Breakfast is ready" called out Rose

"Be right there" answered Setsuna

As she walked into the kitchen she saw Rose clutching her chest screaming out in pain. "Rose" shouted Setsuna running towards her

Rose's hair started growing shorter and changed from dark red to black. Her hazel eyes changed to green and her body changed from a young girl into a young boy before disappearing in a flash of magic.

"Harry" shouted Setsuna

She activated her communicator and said "Nodoka activate your pactio and focus it on Harry"

"He just disappeared in a flash of magic" she said

"_Right" said Nodoka_

Setsuna grabbed her breakfast before she ran out of the room.

Nodoka took out her card and said "Adeat"

A high tech looking book appeared in her hand and she opened it saying "Harry Potter"

"What's the matter Nodoka" asked Haruna

"Harry disappeared in a flash of magic" said Nodoka

"Is he alright" asked Yue

"I don't know" said Nodoka shaking her head

"But I am going to find out" she said

Setsuna ran to Konoka's and Asuna's room and went inside.

"What's the rush Setsuna" asked Asuna

"I need to borrow Kono-chan for a minute" said Setsuna

She grabbed Konoka's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"What's the matter Se-chan" asked Konoka

"Harry disappeared in a flash of magic" said Setsuna in Basic

Konoka's eyes widen in fear at that.

"Is he alright" asked Konoka in Basic

"What happened" she asked

"I don't know" said Setsuna shaking her head

"Nodoka is looking into it" she said

"I will go tell Grandpa" said Konoka

She ran back inside and finished breakfast before getting everything together she needed for the day.

"What's the matter" asked Asuna

"I need to go talk to Grandpa about something" said Konoka

"See you in class" she said as she ran out

She ran to the Dean's office and went inside.

Konoemon Konoe looked up when he saw Konoka run into his office looking worried. "What's the matter" asked Konoemon

"Harry disappeared in a flash of magic" said Konoka quickly

"Do you know what happened" asked Konoemon

"We don't know yet" said Konoka looking down

"I'm sure he is alright" said Konoemon

"There isn't a lot out there that could challenge him" he said smiling

"I know" said Konoka looking up

Konoemon wrote out a not before giving it to Konoka. "Please give that to you teacher" said Konoemon

"Alright" said Konoka taking the note

She then left his office to go to class.

"_I have a feeling the British Ministry is behind this" thought Konoemon_

There was a flash of magic as Harry landed in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in a defensive stance. He quickly looked around and saw he was in Hogwarts. _"I'm in Hogwarts" thought Harry_

He quickly looked down and saw he was wearing pants. _"I'm so glad I charmed my clothes to change when I do" thought Harry_

"_I would hate to appear here wearing a skirt" he thought_

"It's good to see you again Harry my boy" said Dumbledore smiling

"That's Lord Potter to you Dumbledore" said Harry growling

Dumbledore looked a little shocked at that as Harry asked "What is going on"

"Your name came out of the Goblet of Fire" said Dumbledore

"So now you have to compete in the Triwizard Tournament" he said smiling

"I am not competing in any tournament" said Harry

"I'm leaving and going to find a way back home" he said

"I'm afraid you can't do that" said Dumbledore

"You are bound by a magical contract to compete in the Tournament since your name came out of the Goblet of Fire and it pulled you here" he said

Harry started growling as he said "You and Tom planned this didn't you"

"You had one of yours or Tom's lackeys put my name in the Goblet so you could find me" he said

"There's no need to jump to senseless accusations" said Dumbledore

"How long is this tournament" asked Harry

"Until the end of the school year" said Dumbledore smiling

"WHAT" yelled Harry?

"You are going to make me miss an entire school year" he shouted

"I'm sure we can cover what you would have lost" said Dumbledore smiling

"Now why don't you go join the other champions in the chamber behind me" he said waving his arm toward the door

"Fine" said Harry

"_I don't think you can cover it" thought Harry_

"_The Founders would be appalled at how far this school has fallen" he thought_

As he was walking towards the chamber he heard a voice through the communicator hidden in his ear. _"Harry, I have activated my pactio and have it focused on you" said Nodoka_

"_Are you alright" she asked_

"_I'm fine" thought Harry_

"_I just want to fry and crush Brian's throat" he thought_

"_What happened" asked Nodoka_

"_My name came out of some goblet and now I'm forced to compete in something called the Triwizard Tournament" thought Harry_

"_I can't leave until the tournament is over at the end of the school year" he thought_

"_What about school" asked Nodoka?_

"_I don't know" thought Harry_

"_Maybe you can talk to the Dean about it for me" he thought_

"_I will keep my diary open in case you need me" said Nodoka_

"_Thanks" thought Harry_

He walked into the chamber and saw the three champions were in there. There was a silvery blonde haired girl, a sour looking man, and a boy from Hufflepuff.

"Who are you" asked Fleur

"I am Lord Harry James Potter at your service my lady" said Harry while bowing

"Somehow my name came out of that stupid goblet and it pulled me halfway across the world to compete in this tournament" he said

"I was just about to eat breakfast too" he said pouting

Before the other champions could say anything the door burst open and multiple people came in. "Ladies and Gentleman, may I present the fourth Triwizard Champion Harry Potter" proclaimed Bagman

"What is going on here" shouted Maxime

"This is an outrage" shouted Karkaroff

"Hogwarts can't have two champions" he said

"Wait a minute" shouted Harry

"Who said anything about me representing Hogwarts" he asked

"Of course you would represent Hogwarts my dear boy" said Dumbledore smiling

"It's your school" he added

"I haven't gone here for over a year" said Harry

"If I have to represent a school then it will be the one I attend, Mahora Academy" he said crossing his arm over his chest

"How did his name come out of the goblet if he wasn't here" asked Karkaroff

"Someone must have Confunded the Goblet" said Moody

As Moody was explaining his theory, Harry was getting a bad feeling from him. _"Nodoka, focus your diary on Alastor Moody and tell me what you see" thought Harry_

"_Right" said Nodoka_

She focused her diary on Alastor Moody and all she saw was him cursing his age for getting caught off guard and getting caught.

"_All it said was him cursing his age for getting caught off guard and getting caught" said Nodoka_

"_So this one must be an imposter using Polyjuice Potion" thought Harry_

"_So that means it was one of Tom's lackeys that put my name in the goblet" he thought_

After Moody finished explaining his theory the Champions were told about the first task. The only thing they were told was that it would take place on November 24.

After everyone left Professor McGonagall told him he was staying in the Gryffindor dorms and told him the password.

"_That will be all Nodoka" thought Harry_

"_I will talk to you all tonight" he thought_

"_Alright" said Nodoka_

"_Bye Harry" she said_

When Harry got back into the Great Hall he saw dinner was over. So he took out one of Chao's Nikuman and started eating it. _"I'm so glad I keep a supply of these handy in case of emergency" thought Harry_

He made his way to the Gryffindor common room and went inside. When he went inside everyone started cheering and shouting questions at him.

"Quiet" shouted Harry releasing a wave of power

Everyone quieted down and backed away from him as Ron and Hermione came up him.

"Why are you eating that" asked Hermione

"We just had dinner" she added

"That stupid goblet pulled me away just as I was about to eat breakfast" said Harry

Hermione's eyes widen at that as she asked "Where were you"

"Japan" said Harry eating another Nikuman

"Could I have one" asked Ron

"RON" yelled Hermione

"We just at dinner" she shouted

"Sure" said Harry

"Eight Sickles" he said holding out his hand

"WHAT" yelled Ron?

"Why do I have to pay you" he asked

"I'm your best friend" he said

"One of my best friends made these and I had to pay her for them" explained Harry

"So you have to pay me" he finished holding out his hand

"You became greedy while you were away" said Ron as he stomped away

"I'm not greedy, it's just business" said Harry eating another Nikuman

Once everyone got tired and went to bed Harry ran into a problem. _"What am I going to do" thought Harry_

"_To me I just got up in the morning" he thought_

"_I will just have to meditate until morning here" he thought shrugging his shoulders_

He walked up to the fourth year dorms and saw his bed was still there and empty. He closed the curtains and sat on the bed and started to meditate. He started to think back on how all this began when he decided to keep the Sword of Gryffindor and not tell anyone about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Negima, and Star Wars

Thanks to GenryuBlack94, Ressan, Reishin Amara, and ultima-owner for your reviews.

Here is the beginning of the flashbacks explaining all the major events that happened from the end of the Chamber of Secrets to the beginning of this story. They will all be from Harry point of view.

* * *

Harry picked up the Sword of Gryffindor after Fawkes healed him and looked at it. _"How am I going to hide this" thought Harry_

There was a flash of golden light and the sword disappeared. "Where did it go" asked Harry looking around

There was another flash of golden light and the sword reappeared in his hand. "Huh" asked Harry confused

He thought about it disappearing and it disappeared again. He then thought about it coming back and it reappeared in his hand. "Cool" said Harry

Harry was lying on his bed in Number 4 Privet Drive going over all the information the Sword of Gryffindor put into his mind. _"I don't have to stay here" thought Harry_

"_I can change into a Phoenix" he thought_

"_I could go anywhere I want" he thought_

He crept downstairs and got out his trunk and packed everything he would need into it. He then shrunk it down and put it in his pocket before going back upstairs. He opened the window and let Hedwig out of her cage. "I sorry Hedwig, but I don't think you can come with me" said Harry

"I hope to see you again" he said

Hedwig nodded her head and affectingly nipped his ear before she flew away. Harry then turned into a Phoenix and flamed away without a destination in his mind.

When he arrived at where he was going and changed back he noticed he was a little kid again. _"I'm a little kid again" shouted Harry in his mind_

He then looked around and noticed where he was. _"I'm in Star Wars" shouted Harry in his mind_

Many years later Harry was on Coruscant looking at the Jedi Temple. _"Now I understand why the Jedi will never destroy the Sith and vice versa" thought Harry_

"_They will never understand that they are both two sides of the same coin" he thought_

"_One cannot exist without the other" he thought_

He closed his eyes and said "There is no light, there is no dark, only intent"

He changed into a Phoenix and flamed home.

When he got home and changed back he noticed he was almost thirteen years old again. He checked the date and saw it was only a couple of days since he left. _"It's only been a couple of days since I left" thought Harry confused_

Deciding not to think about it anymore, he looked around and noticed he was in a Japanese magical alley. _"What am I doing in Japan" thought Harry shocked_

Deciding he had to be here for a reason he started making his way to Gringotts. Along the way he used the Force to take the knowledge of Japanese from people's minds.

He went into Gringotts and went up to one of the tellers. "What do you want" asked the goblin

"I would like to talk to someone about my account" said Harry

"Place some of your blood here" said the goblin pushing a piece of paper and a knife forward

Harry pricked his finger on the knife and let a few drops of blood fall on the paper. The goblin took it back and read it. He then said "Right this way Mr. Potter"

He led Harry through the bank and into an office. "Right in here" said the goblin

"Thank you for your time" said Harry bowing

He then went into the office and sat down.

"Welcome Mr. Potter" said Gornuk

"I am Gornuk, head of Old Family accounts" he said

"What did want to talk about" he asked

"I was wondering if I could access my vault from here" asked Harry

"Yes" said Gornuk

"You can access your vaults from any Gringotts branch" he said

"Vaults" said Harry confused

"I have more than one" he asked

"Of course" said Gornuk

"All the Old Families have at least three vaults" he said

"The Main vault for money that only adults can access" he explained

"The Treasure vault for everything non-monetary the family has collected over time that anyone in the family can access" he continued

"The Trust vault for those in the family that are under aged" he finished

"I thought I had only one vault" said Harry

"May I see the key you have been using" asked Gornuk

Harry handed over his key and Gornuk took a look at it. "This is the key for the Trust vault" said Gornuk

"Excuse me for a minute Mr. Potter" he said

Gornuk left his office and came back a few minutes later with another goblin. "This is Ripfang, head of Old Family accounts for the British branch" said Gornuk

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter" said Ripfang

"Why didn't you come meet me when you were eleven" he asked

"I didn't know I have too" said Harry

"Hagrid didn't say anything" he said

"Ah yes Dumbledore's pet Half-Giant" said Ripfang

"That explains everything" he said

He then handed over three files and a key. "Here is information on your vaults, all the investments your family has, and all the property they own, along with the key to the Treasure vault" he said

"Thank you" said Harry taking them

"Thank you for your time" he said bowing

He then left Gringotts and went back into the alley. Once no one was looking, he changed into a Phoenix and flamed away.

He changed back after he arrived where he was supposed to be. He looked around and saw he was at a school in Japan. _"I guess this is where I suppose to go" thought Harry_

"Are you lost young man" asked a voice behind him

Harry turned around and saw a man wearing suit with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm looking for the Headmaster" said Harry

"I can take you to the Dean" said Takamichi

"Thank you" said Harry bowing

"Where are you from" asked Takamichi

"England" said Harry

Takamichi led Harry to Dean Konoe's office and went inside. Harry saw an old man sitting at a desk with large eyebrows and a long beard.

"What is it" asked Konoemon

"This boy would like to talk to you" said Takamichi pointing to Harry

"What did you want to talk to me about" asked Konoemon

"I would like to go to school here" said Harry

"Why would you want to go to school here" asked Konoemon

"I just had a feeling that I should go to school here" said Harry

"I wanted to get away from Britain and wound up here, so I figure I had to be here for a reason" he added shrugging his shoulders

"How did you get here" asked Konoemon

Harry changed into a Phoenix before changing back.

"How did you do that" asked Konoemon surprised

"Drop the act" said Harry

"I can sense the powerful magic in you" he said glaring at Konoemon

Konoemon coughed a little before he said "I see you are powerful as well to be able to have that form"

"I would like for you to attend the Academy but this is an all-girl academy" he said

He watch Harry close his eyes and his hair started growing longer and changed from black to a dark red. His body changed from a young boy to a young girl and he opened his eyes to show they changed from an emerald green to a hazel color.

"Thank you so very much for the honor of attending your prestigious academy" said Rose clapping her hands together and bowing

"Who are you" asked Konoemon

"My name is Rosalyn Evans"

"But I like people to call me Rose" she said smiling

"How long can you keep that up" asked Konoemon?

"Whatever do you mean" asked Rose tilting her to the side cutely

"You're good" said Konoemon

"Thank you" said Rose smiling

"Takamichi take her to see Shizuna for her physical and get her uniforms before leading her to the dorms" said Konoemon

"Here is your room number" he said handing a piece of paper to Rose

"You will be sharing it with one other girl" he said

"I take it that will be alright" he asked

"Yes" said Rose taking the piece of paper

"Do you have your personal items with you along with appropriate clothing" asked Konoemon

"Yes" said Rose nodding her head

"I have it all right here" she said showing off her shrunken trunk

"I was prepared for any situation" she said

"Very good" said Konoemon

"Welcome to Mahora Academy" he said


End file.
